Movie Horror Time
by UnKnownFury330
Summary: Can't say much or I will give out the plot.Let's just say the Inuyasha characters are gonna have themselves a tough time making their first hollywood movie hit. They're not too fond of their director either.Its gonna be a rough ride so watch out!
1. Chapter 1: New Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story ok people? All the Inuyasha characters are own by someone else with a big company and cash flow of money in their closet. (I'm like stewie from Family Guy. Tryna take over the anime world lol.) If I owned Inuyasha….my life would be complete!Although I wish I own them I don't!

Chapter 1: New Relationships

**(((February 2, 2005. Yep that was the date that day. This story takes place in Los Angeles where our characters meet the most interesting people, their dream jobs, and their worst enemies. The characters all live in Beverly Hills and they are about to go through a whole new experience. Will our characters survive? Well, that's up to me and where my imagination goes. New experiences, new loves, new enemies. It's all here and it all starts one dreadful and exciting night…)))**

The night was young and the cool breeze flowed through her black shiny hair like water passing through a fishes gills. Her hips moved as she walked down the sidewalk with her books in her arms.

Her clear blue eyes shined in the moonlight with each movement of her figure. Kagome Higurashi was her name. Student in Shikon College studying acting and was at the top of her class next to one of her best friend.

She was wearing her loose black hair bounced upon a black t-shirt with a sickeningly happy bunny that said the words 'Boys are Funny when they try to think' in white. A chained light blue belt covered a small section of her denim jeans which reached her ankles that had small white ankle socks and black Reeboks.

She was 20 years old and was on her way to starting her own life away from home. She was like most normal girls you could say. She would be classified as normal if it wasn't for her strange gifts.

You'd think she was a gifted girl who helped the helpless blah blah blah. That wasn't the case. She had amazing powers and she used them for fun.

But she wasn't the only one with these powers. She had a best friend with similar gifts. (Enough with her gifts let's go on)

She was walking down the road headed to Mike's Cyber Café. She was going to go meet her best friend there in order to finish a project they were doing.

**(_In her mind: How the heck are we ever going to finish this project. Freaking 20 pages on World War I? This is just torture pure torture. I wonder if...)_**

Her thoughts were interrupted by this huge block of muscle that pushed her down. "Ahh the hell!" She looked up to see a guy about her age with long silky hair and these weird looking ears on top of his head…

"Watch were you're going you wench" the mysterious guy said in a deep and dangerous voice.

"Hey you watch it; you're the one who bumped into me you jerk!" She yelled as she retrieved her books from the cold floor. "Why should I watch where I'm going if you're the one who's too stupid too look where you are going." He said in a low tone.

She growled under her breath and walked passed him as he sneered her way_.** (God what is his problem I mean he bumped into ME! Ugh I can't believe there are kinds of people like him in the world.)**_

She frowned as she continued on her way while arguing in her mind about the stranger that bumped into her.

Yet all the way over there she couldn't get her mind of the mysterious guy. "God I wonder who he was…" she whispered to herself.

**(_And what was up with those ears on his head? I mean they were cute and so was his long silky hair and those wonderful hazel eyes…)_** she started blushing.

_(**Crap I can't be attracted to a jerk like that! What are you thinking Kags. He is a stupid jerk who bumps into girls. Just cause he's so buff and really really cute…OH GODDAMIT! Stop thinking!)** _

She arrived at Mike's Cyber Café in 10 minutes flat. She sat down in a table with a laptop on it. "Might as well check my mail and chat a little bit. Wonder if one of my friends is on…" she said to herself.

Right next to her sat a silver-haired guy with furry ears on top of his head. He also had a laptop and he decided to chat a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screen Name: Ihanyou Password: H500SJ

Chat Room: Shikon Palace Chat: On

Screen name: MikoBaby0 Password: M50YOB

Chat Room: Shikon Palace Chat: On

CHAT ROOM: SHIKON PALACE

Ihanyou: Hey any1 here?

MikoBaby0: Yea hey Ihanyou!

Ihanyou: Hi Miko. Hey wats up with the sn? R u really a miko?

MikoBaby0: Yhea course. Are you really a hanyou?

Ihanyou: I have sharp fangs and furry ears. Yup I'm pretty sure I am.

MikoBaby0: Wow awesome. I never saw a hanyou before. Except this one guy who bumped into me and was a total jerk.

Ihanyou: Really? Just this afternoon this retarded ugly girl bumped into me.

MikoBaby0: Lol your mean ()

Ihanyou: And proud. So, what's ur name?

MikoBaby0: Kagome Higurashi. And u are...?

Ihanyou: Inuyasha Takahashi. Kagome hmm...nice name

MikoBaby0: Rofl r u always this direct?

Ihanyou: I think so...

MikoBaby0: Tell me about urself Mr.Takahashi…

Ihanyou: well….

On the other side of the street was19 year old Kanna Rie, a young and beautiful girl with long white hair and bangs was walking down the street in her pink Chinese dress. She had a slender body and she looked young for her age.

Her figure was shown by her astounding face and her hips move to the rhythm of her breathing. Her hazel eyes shone like bright emeralds. She had also special powers like Kagome.

She could turn into a neko and she had the ability to form a dark ball of energy when she desired. She could also turn clothing into anything she wished for by just saying a chant.

She was the daughter of a rich and famous director for the well-known magic school St.Erics Academy. She was walking down the street on her way to Mike's Cyber Café in order to meet her friend Kagome when she saw this handsome young man walking in the same direction as her.

**_(Hmm now there's a guy I can look up to being with.)_** She speeded up her pace and she "accidentally" (if u can call it that) bumped into the guy and she fell on the floor.

"Oh hey sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" He responded after crashing into Kanna. "Oh yes I'm ok I am just so clumsy today!" She smiled devishly as he helped her up.

He smiled shyly "Hey. My name's Shijekazu Kioku but people just call me Shije." "Why hello Shije. My name is Kanna." "Nice to meet you Kanna. May I say you have a beautiful name?" he said while looking straight into her hazel eyes.

**_(Wow he has amazing eyes...)_** "Oh um (flashes back to reality) why thank you Shije!" He smiles and responds "I feel bad for bumping into you like that. I was just heading down to Mike's Cyber Café.

What do you say if I invite you to a smoothie?" "That'd be wonderful Shije!" Kanna said smiling sheepishly. "So how old are you Shije?" she asked a bit nervously. "Im 20 and you?" He responded boldly. "I'm 19" She replied. They both started walking down to the café. (Ok let's go on to the other characters…)

20 year-old Sango Rae was walking down to this new café that was opening today. Wearing her new black and white tube top, her black skirt with the white flower on the bottom, her hair up in curls and her bangs in her face, with her short boots, she looked as if she was going to a party.

Actually, she had heard from her best friend Kagome Higurashi that this place was going to be awesome. As she headed down the street, she saw these gangsters on the corner looking at her strangely.

"Oh goddamit not today!" she whispered to herself. She tries to go past them unnoticed but apparently it won't work. "Hey sexy lady where do you think you're going?" said one of the fiendish-looking tough guys.

They were a gang of five buff guys. She knew them all too-well. She used to hang out with them before they turned into bad-asses.

"Listen Kirk I am not in the mood to deal with you ok? We we're finish the day you became" she looked at him up and down "this. Tell your buddies to leave me the hell alone ok?" She said sharply.

"Why the hell would we do that if you're so fun to play with huh sweetie?" said Kirk getting a little too close for comfort. His breath smelled like beer. **(_He's drunk again… dam I can't deal with this today.)_**

She pushed him aside and tried to keep going if it wasn't for a hand that reached out and grabbed her wrists a little too tight. "What the…" she looked behind her and saw Kirk holding her wrists without even budging.

"Let me go Kirk!" she yelled at the drunken buffoon. "No. You're mine and I can do whatever I want with you and right now…You are staying with me!" He reached out and grabbed her by the waist.

"God Kirk don't make me hurt you." She said wincing at the pain in her wrists. "Na a a ... u have to pay the toll first..."he sneers. She growled "Let me go before you get hurt…" He pulled her close to him and then pushed her against the brick wall behind them.

She cried in pain but she kept under control. While all this was happening, a young man about 21 was walking down the street when he saw a young girl being harassed by these 5 men.

"These goddam gangsters bothering beautiful ladies. I should go help her."

He started running down the street faster and faster to the damsel in distress. "Hey leave her a..." He couldn't finish for a red light started flashing before his eyes.

The bright light was coming from the girl. Then all he saw was the gangsters flying everywhere and being smacked against the wall and garbage cans.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

Sango was kneeling onto the wall as she looked up to see a dark haired guy coming her way. **_(Crap_** **_please tell me he didn't see anything.)_**

She felt a wave of dizziness go over her like a tide and she fell to the ground unconscious. "Oh no" the guy rushed over to her side and put her head on his lap.

"Hey are you ok? Please wake up." **(_Maybe I can give her CPR and she'll wake up…)_**

He was about to do it when… "Don't even think about you pervert." Said Sango as she stood up and tried to clear her head.

"Hey how did you know what I was thinking?" He asked. That caught her off guard. "It doesn't matter just go away." She said briskly.

"At least let me help you up? You don't look so good." He smiled warmly and helped her up. She sighed "My name is Sango Rae. What is the name of my knight and shinning armor?" She said playfully.

He showed his white teeth "My name is Miroku Houshi. Um what would you say if I would invite you to drink something?" He said timidly. "Why that would be wonderful Miroku." She looked into his deep blue eyes with curiosity.

"Let's go to Mike's Cyber Café. I hear they are finally opening today." "I was just going there myself." Miroku responded. They got themselves in order and they started heading toward the café.

Both 19 year old Rin Higurashi and Kilala Rae were being accompanied by both 20 year old Shippou Houshi and Kohaku Rae.

They were walking down together as always toward the grand opening of an amazing café that had everything. It was supposed to be the best café where they lived so they decided to check it out.

Plus, they were going to find out if they got accepted to St.Erics Academy. They also wanted to find out what rooms they we're going to have for that semester.

Kilala was wearing this long sleeve shirt with a Chinese symbol for a tiger, blue jeans, Kswiss and her hair was down.

Shippou was with his green day t-shirt and black jeans, Reebok, and hair in messy way.

Rin has a black flowy skirt up to her knees, black high heels; bear back tank top with a rose going on the side and her hair was in a side pony tail.

Kohaku is wearing black cargo pants, white shirt that said "I don't remember your name, I'll call u Asshole" and black shoes with his hair spiked up.

"Oh my god I am so totally excited about this semester. I wonder who I will get paired up with!" said Kilala gleefully. "Breath Kilala breath!" joked Shippou. "Sorry" she giggled.

"Guys this is our last semester of acting school. Dam this year went fast like hell man." Said Kohaku with his tough voice. "God give it a brake Kohaku! Mr. Tough guy… Hmm hm." Said Rin.

"Whatever Rin…Come on guys let's hurry up! It's almost 9:30 and the café opens at 9:45!" uttered Kilala. They all decided to have a race from where they were to the café and whoever lost had to buy them all smoothies.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**HEY GUYS this is the ending of my first chapter to this story okay? This is my first time writing a fan fiction so people please be nice! Say w/e you think of my story anywayz and I'll be sure to read it ok? Oh by the way… I thank my two best friends for helping me and inspiring me to write this story (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ) Guys hope you enjoyed the first Chapter and I will be writing the second chapter shortly. Just gotta get my mojo going on! Thanxs guys and hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Big Surprises and Smoothies

Chapter 2: Big Surprises and Smoothies

"I can't believe I lost to you people" Kohaku said in a low and ashamed voice while searching his pocket for any sign of money. "NA NA NA NA NA!" screamed Rin in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh god just shut up Rin. You've bragged enough geeze…" replied Kohaku while he got out a 20 dollar bill and as a month of allowence flew out.

"Ok enough bragging Rin and Kohaku, I like my smoothie with a cherry on top and lots of icing." Kilala said as everyone started cracking up and laughing at Kohaku.

"You guys are just full of sarcasm today aren't you…" he said bitterly through clenched teeth trying not to shout.

They all sat down at a table near a window and they each order their smoothies.

The waitress came back with 2 banana smoothies, 1 cherry and banana smoothies, and 1 strawberry and cherry smoothie. While all this occurred, Shippou was doing an impersonation of Kohaku running behind the girls and everyone blurted out laughing.

Everyone laughed again and Rin even squirted her smoothie through her nose. "Ok a guy can only take so much sarcasm before the limit is crossed!"

Kohaku said fiercely while fire burned in his eyes. He was about to beat the crap out of Shippou if he hadn't seen his sister walk in all messy and with….with a guy?

Kilala turned as her ears twitched and she caught the sight of her dear sister with…not such a bad looking guy…_** (Hmm wonder where she got him from hes not bad…….)**_

Rin and Shippou were so lost to what was happening that they decided to ask Kilala and Kohaku.

Unfortunately, Kilala and Kohaku were zombified by whatever they were starring at. (Poke Poke)"Anything Rin?"Said Shippou while trying to poke Kilala so she could wake up. "Nope" said Rin hopelessly after dramatically pouncing on Kohaku so he could be back to normal.

After a few tries by Rin and Shippou, Kilala and Kohaku came back to earth looking puzzled as Michael jacksons personality. (bad joke lol my bad)

"What the heeeellll happened to you guys?" Rin said while looking fiercely at Kohaku. Rin didn't get a respond. What she got was her hair pulled by Kilala into a near-by booth accompanied by a very agitated Shippou and a very troublesome Kohaku.

"Ow Bitch! What the hell is your problem!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs while massaging her already aching scalp trying hard 4 her hair not to fall out. "Guys….that's my sister……my blood-relative….my own si" she was cut off by Rin.

"I KNOW WHAT THE HECK A SISTER IS OK! WHY DID YOU PULL ME BY THE HAIR IN THIS FRIGGIN BOOTH!" She screamed with so much rage, Shippou and Kohaku backed up from her and gathered themselves in a corner terrified of her wrath.

"Um...Yhea…Rin? Our sister….is here ….. with a guy!" said the cowardly Kohaku. Rin gave him a very stupid glare which in other words means either….what an asshole…or run. "Just don't hurt me" He said as he put his hands over his face as if that was going to save him.

Rin looked at Kohaku and then back at Kilala. She smile crookedly and there was an expression of pure pshcyconess on her face that would terrify the shit out of people.

"You mean to tell me that…I got dragged here BY THE HAIR!... just because your sister is here….with a guy!" she said as she breathed a bit too rapid.

"Well I'm here with Kohaku, a very scared Kohaku, but Kohaku none the less, which is still a guy…" she said a bit desperate. "I'm here with a fucking retard!" she said.

Shippou started to crack up. "Shippou I am so going to kick you're ass!" said Kilala annoyed. "Well I am going to kick Rin's because she made such a big deal about this" said Shippou while turning red as a lobster.

"Well I'll kick both of you're asses if you don't shut up!" roared Rin. "And I will be laughing my ass of" peeped Kohaku idiotically.

All of them looked at him with angry expressions and they headed toward him. "Oh SHIT!" he screamed but it was too late.

Feet and fists were flying everywhere with Kohaku turning black and blue in the process.

The next thing you know, Kohaku turned into a big lump of purple and black bruises. "I feel numb and" he tried to stand but fell back

"I think that all but one of my bones are broken." He said feebly.

"Which of your bones isn't broken?" asked Shippou while smiling at the tough Kohaku now in feeble position trying so hard not to laugh his ass off. "I'll never tell you bastards! I need this bone 2 live!" he said defensively.

Kilala rolled her eyes "Oh brother…" (**_I'm so totally enjoying this a bit too much)_** thought Rin.

**_(Oh man she looks so cute when she's enjoying my pain and it makes me want to get hurt even more)_** Kohaku though while ignoring the screaming pain in his thigh as it burned a crimson red and black.

Kilala looked at Shippou and he looked at Kilala **_(Oh why can't he notice me?) (Oh why can't she notice me?)_** They both thought at the same time.

"Wait guys. Weren't we fighting about something?" Kohaku said carefully not to start another riot against him.

"Oh yhea silly me I guess." Remembered Kilala. She crouched down and headed toward the bar side of the café, where she saw her black-haired sister and the mysterious guy, to spy even closer.

The others followed her steadily except Shippou, for he was at the snack bar buying more than 50 snickers. _**(The guy really loves his snickers…maybe a little bit TOO much)**_ thought Kilala as she approached her target.

"So tell me Ms. Sango. What happened back there in the alley?" said Miroku while stirring his vodka. "Did you see everything?" she asked looking down her margarita and licking off the salt.

"If you're talking about the red shiny light that came out of your eyes, then yes." He said at ease. **_(Wonder why he isn't afraid or at least planning to turn me into a freak show…)_**

He stared at her with his deep blue eyes. "I'm not surprised. I've… had similar things happen to me." He said casually as if they were talking about the weather.

"Why aren't you scared?" she asked, hurt in every of her words. He seemed to doze off for a moment "Why should I be?" His respond struck her and she looked at him.

She studied his feature. His face screamed handsome and his eyes deep pools like a lagoon. His mouth was wide and kissable. There was no face cuter in that bar than his. His hair was short and it looked messy but in a good way.

He smiled and what happened next was unpredictable. Sango took his hands in hers and she stared at him deeply. "Do you understand me? Understand my gifts?" she said in a low whisper. "Yes I do, very much." He then hugged her.

She melted into his arms and she let herself go with the flow. "These gifts can mean heaven or hell. You just have to learn to use them. I dealt with it before. I know what you feel." He said gently as his hug comfort her every being.

She carved her face into his broad shoulders and softly, a tear trickled down her face. "I can't take it. I need help. Can you help me." She pleaded as every word stung her.

_**(What am I doing. I'm telling all my deep secrets to a guy I just met. But, he… understands me somehow. I won't argue. He can help. I feel it.)**_

"I'm your savior. I'm here to help ok? Don't be afraid." His words were of care and he did have a way with words.

"OUCH! Goddamit Shippou you stepped on the hand!" Rin cried in pain as Shippou slowly move his foot.

"Shippou you're putting snicker in my hair!" Kilala practically screamed at him while trying to see if her hair was now covered in snicker crumbs.

"Gosh sorry guys." He said while trying to carry all 58 snickers in his arms knowing it was blocking completely his view.

"Fatass, watch you're going to be so fat people will confuse you for a dam truck if you keep eating those dam snickers." Kohaku said matter-of-factly. "Yhea like you with your obsession of having wet dreams about Rin!"

The oddest thing happen. Rin turned into a bright red balloon, Shippou lost all his snickers plus some of his teeth, and Kilala roared with laughter. The bad part was, Sango had caught them spying on her. Crap, that isn't good unless you plan on having an early death in you life.

"What….the….hell…..are…..you…guys….doing here?" she asked trying to be subtle but not doing very good. "We..uh…dropped by…to…say…that.." Kilala was out of words so she looked at Shippou for help.

"She means that… we came here…to say that…uh…you look" Shippou was ready to burst out the truth. "To say that you looked…very pretty tonight?" finished Rin. Kohaku nodded and everyone else just wanted to see sango's reaction.

Everyone knew that Sango had a bad temper when it came to lying. "You guys were spying on me weren't you?" she asked normally as if she wasn't pissed at all.

"Ehh…" "Well…..not…well…" "You know…uhh" "nah…we wouldn't…" they murmured and they finally nodded in response. She looked at each of them and then smiled. "Go have some fun in the arcade." She handed them 50 bucks.

They all stared at her wide-eyed and what just happened. "So…you're not mad?" Kilala said cautiously. "Why would I be?" "Well we were spying on you and overhearing your whole conversation." Sango giggled. "Go have fun now before I change my mind." Shippou whispered to Kohaku "dude, she seems…more…peaceful." "I know, what the hell was that about."

They decided not to complicate the matter so they left after picking up every snicker that had fallen in order to make Shippou stop whining about his "disgraced snickers."

"So who were the little runts huh?" Miroku asked as he smiled remembering the kids and how they reacted. "Well the girl with the black hair is my sister and the boy with black hair is my brother. The other two are friends and they are related to my best friend." She said as she drank a sip of her margarita.

"They love adventures huh?" He smiled warmly and then asked for tequila this time. "I guess" she started thinking about everything that had happened that day.

"So Mr. Houshi what brings you to Beverly Hills huh?" she turned around and examined the bar. **_(Maybe I should…How do I know he's telling the truth. But…I can't do it here. Maybe we should go to my house…)_**

"Hey how about we go to your place? This tequila doesn't taste good anymore plus I think I am getting drunk." He said as he stumbled a little while taking out 20 dollars to pay for the drinks. **_(Yhea after 4 tequilas, 1 bottle of whiskey, 1 vodka, and scotch…who wouldn't be.) _**Thought Sango.

"Yhea, I think that'd be nice. We can go to my house. My friend isn't going to stay there tonight. She's..." she stopped as she remembered that she had just dumped her best friend to drink with a guy she just met.

"Oh no, oh…crap." She took out her cell and dialed Kagome's number. Ring…Ring…nothing. Stupid voicemail of hers. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Miroku as he tried to stop wobbling so much.

"I had to meet a friend tonight. I forgot and I am trying to reach her but she won't answer." Responded Sango helplessly as she searched her phone for missed calls. None. **_(She would've called me…Wonder what happened to her…)_**

"Well, let's go then!" He said enthusiastically. She looked at him surprised. **_(Well I don't think it would hurt. Plus Kags would call me if anything happened.) _**"Ok sure, why not." She smiled and they both started heading toward the door.

"She was…creepy I swear." Kilala protested against her sisters' behavior early that night. Rin yawned. "Guys, it's 11:45. Don't you think we should go home now? I'm tired as hell."

"Aw come on you babies. We have the whole night to ourselves. We can do whatever we want! We should think up an idea." Grumbled Shippou.

"You're too optimistic Shippou, it sometimes makes me wonder about you." Chuckled Kohaku. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" argued Shippou.

"Dude, shorter words are: He is calling you a faggot, gay, homosexual, pussy, sissy and other things." Joked Rin.

"Kohaku, I have blackmail against you and I am not afraid to use it you bastard." Shippou said madly. Kohaku didn't talk anymore, guess he was afraid.

They decided to head home and they got in Kilala's silver Jaguar. They rode with the music turned up loud. They where listening to 93.1 the rock station.

It was playing Broken by Seether. That was one of Rin's favorite songs so she started singing it. She had a great voice, everyone thought that.

_**(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. I AM USING IT FOR THE STORY BUT I DO NOT OWN IT OK PPL?)**_

_Broken_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

After the song was finished, they decided to listen to a cd. They got one at random and it was my chemical romance. Yhea, they like rock. You can call them rockers. They played To The End and then they sang The Ghost Of You. They sang all the way home to Kohaku's house.

They entered through the back door and they were greeted by Kohaku's dog Kimi, and his cat Haruko. "Hey guys! Oh uh oops. I forgot to take you guys out!" Kohaku rushed over to the back yard and open the door for his pets to go.

"Wow they must've been dying. Shame on you Kohaku!" teased Rin. "I'm not known for being an angel you know…" he said playing along. "So guys what shall we do tonight?"

"How about we go to sleep. Either that or we watch Saw II. Let's vote on it." Suggested Kilala with fascination.

"I vote for Saw II." Shippou said with a mischief look on his face. "I say we tuck it in." quickly said Kohaku with fear in his voice.

"Well, I'm put for anything right now." Rin said bored. "Same with me." Kilala said enjoying how Kohaku stared at Shippou while cursing under his breath.

"Ok so majority rules. Let's watch Saw II!" exclaimed Shippou. Kohaku stared at them each and gulped. **_(Boy this is going to be wild. Oh goddamit…)_**

"I'm going to get popcorn and some drinks. Kilala want to come with me?" asked Shippou while turning a shade of red as his cheeks looked like apples.

"Yhea, we'll be back guys. You should get our sleeping bags in case we fall asleep" Kilala suggested as she stood up to accompany Shippou.

"Probably Kohaku will be the first one down in order to continue 'dreaming' about Rin" Shippou teased.

The next thing that happened was that a shoe was flying directly for Shippou's head. Fortunately he dodged it and got to see Kohaku fuming and Rin turning different colors.

They left after Kilala stopped Kohaku from throwing more shoes and starting to throw lamps.

Kimi and Hakuro came back in through the backyard and they both settled themselves on the rug while observing the movements of their master.

**_(Oh goddamit why can't they hurry up and get here… I'm so uncomfortable right now. Shippou is so stupid for making up that pile of bullshit.) _**Then she began to think maybe it wasn't a total lie after all.

Kilala and Shippou came back with popcorn and sodas for everyone. "Let's start the movie now and then we go to sleep. It's 12:32 and I am ready to drop" said Rin after yawing. "Ok Kilala, start the movie and I will turn out the lights."

"Yay!" she squealed. They all headed into Kohaku's living room for he had a giant screen television and humongous speakers. They lay on the couch with a blanket and Kilala and Rin did their jobs.

Then the movie started and what happened next will be explained in another chapter.

**Sorry guys but I am sooo tired from writing. Well, I hope this chapter was good like the first one. If not, I'll get right on editing. According to my friends, its good but I don't believe them lol. Ppl review my chapters and I will try my best to make my story better. What happens while they're watching the movie will probably be explained in chapter 4 so I will start writing soon guys. Thanxs and Bye!**


End file.
